Writing's Of The Wall
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: A factual story about the Wall of Berlin.  Has swearing, and very little violence brought up in facts.  Rated T but on an upper range, 14-15.


**Ok so this is a historical Fiction story of basically the fall of th Berlin Wall and when Prussia or East Germany was under Russia. again I'm sorry for any left out facts. Corrections are welcome. This was inspired by the song Until The End by Breaking Benjamin, and the cosplay video - [APH CMV] Until the end. **

**Un-betaed cause the person I asked two months ago never responded.**

**Warning's -angst, swearing, **

**3rd person P.O.V**

The wall was coming down, East and West Germany could finally stop being separated. Germany was waiting on his side of the now crumbling Berlin wall, waiting for his brother to show up, when he heard some commotion through one of the check points. Curious he walked through but didn't see anything until he saw, amidst the groups of people being reunited, his brother laying on the ground. Motionless.

He hurried over, and held his brother in his arms.

"East! What happened?"

There was no response, so Germany picked up his older brother, who was ironically smaller then him, and carried him home. Once home he tried everything but Prussia wouldn't get better. One day he arrived to see Prussia fading. East and West Germany had become a single nation again, leaving only Germany. Prussia completely faded and now where he was laying was only air.

Germany was shocked. How could this happen? Why had his brother been in such bad shape? Why was it Germany had become stronger, but Prussia had slowly disappeared?

He had eventually lost it and began crying. It wasn't fair!

A few days later he found a book and began to look through it. He had found that during the time of the Berlin wall Prussia had kept a dai...Journal of all that happened to him.

**Prussia P.O.V.**

It's cold, but ever since the Soviet Union had taken control, it was always been cold. Prussia had to live with Russia, who in his mind, was insane.

"_**It's after world war II, and Russia has taken over my part of Germany. To day the maniac was hiding from his sister, this went on for weeks. It lasted so long, that he didn't notice the people in my part of Germany are leaving**__. __**He also didn't notice how I'm shrinking. Without my people the population is going down and without my population I might stop existing. **__**Bastarde! Alle von ihnen!**___

_**They all are horrible! Schrecklich! Absolutely terrible! The psychopath treats those people that live with him like there nothing! I am too awesome to live like this!"**_

"_**The East is slowly falling apart. Russia is taking all our supplies and shipping it back to his country. The allies are fighting and have turned both parts of Germany into a fight. The West part is being controlled by America, Britain, and France. They have turned the West into a democrat zone. Where as I am being controlled by the Soviet Union and they have Communism. This was made official in 1949."**_

"_**I don't know what day it is, but it's cold! I hate it here! I want to be back home. To day that **__**psycho**__** Schwester**__**wanted to see my awesome bird...**_

**Flash Back:**

"_Why do you carry that bird with you?" She has asked, poking the little yellow bird on Prussia's head. _

"_Why do you obsess over your Bruder?" He had spat back, taking his little bird off his head and shielding him with his hands._

_She growled and raised a knife to Prussia's throat but lowered it back down after seeing or thinking something._

"_Can I see?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Can I see the Bird?"_

"_NO! My bird is to awesome for you!"_

_She growled again, bringing the knife level with his face. "What about now?"_

"_nein" She swiped the knife leaving a small, yet stinging cut. "You think you can get what you want just because you use violence! Dumm! Stupid think again!"_

_She fought him, and at the end he gave in. He was to weak to put up much of a fight, but he did anyway._

"_Here!" He cried. "You can see him, just don't hurt him!"_

"_Thank you." She said coldly holding her hand out. Prussia slowly gave the bird over whispering a quick 'I'm sorry it will be over soon' to his little friend. Belarus took the bird in her hand and held it up to her face. It pecked her hand, then her nose. She wrinkled up her face then handed it back. "Lame." She said as she turned on her heal and left._

"_HE'S BETTER THEN YOU!" Prussia raged after her, cuddling his sweet bird close._

"_**They all suck! Russia, his sister Belarus, and those three that can't seem to stand up for them-selves no matter what. They are so not awesome. The only one that seems to have any sense is the oldest, Ukraine. She cries a lot but at least she's the only one that shows what she's feeling. Russia hides it with his smile. Belarus only frowns and from time to time has a rape face. The trembling trio only shake when approached, but refuse to do anything but scare them-selves to the grave! IT'S A MAD HOUSE! A- A- A Irrenhaus!"**_

"_**It is now some time in 1965, that damn wall hasn't crumbled yet. It is now a solid concrete wall with Barbed wire at the very top. If they think that will change anything then they're wrong. My people will still try to escape no matter what. They don't want any part of this madness. Of this Wahnsinn. Who would? They are throwing ropes and climbing up the walls, they are diving trucks and buses through the walls, and the scariest of all is that some people are climbing up buildings that border the wall and jumping across. Now with the newer adjustments to just a fence of barbed wire, and making it solid concrete, people are planing there escapes more. Some people dig under the wall. I wish I could dig a hole and get away. With more people leaving I'm getting weaker"**_

"_**Today is August 17, 1962. Today two men tried to cross the wall. They ran towards the wall, while guards fired at them. The first one scaled and crossed the wall without trouble. The second one was shot so much that as he reached the top he collapsed and fell back into the East side. The guards didn't do anything. They didn't shot him, nor did they help him. They just let him lay there and bleed to death. His name was **__**Peter Fechter, and he was only 18. Damn it! That wall will come down! The large amount of people leaving have made me weaker still. The psycho takes it as a surrender and pounds on me worse. This only takes away more energy and is making things worse. I can't wait for this hell to end."**_

" _**It's some time in 1975, here they refuse to tell you the dates and I can't keep track. Besides news is traveling slow. They are making new improvements to the Berlin wall. They plain to make it 3 and a half meters high (**_**12 feet high),**_** and 1 and a half meter's thick (**_**4 feet thick).**_**"**_

"_**5 years later in 1980 the wall is done. They finished and put **__**pipe going across the top to stop people from climbing the wall. Gott I hate pipe's now more then ever. It's a concrete monster. Nearly 5,000 people have gotten out no matter how much they fix that wall. I'm starting to believe that the wall may not fall down after all."**_

"_**To day, Belarus told me that even Germany was siding with the wall. That he wasn't trying to remove it, because he wanted it there. I told her she was a liar" **_

**Flash Back:**

"_W-what? That's not true you liar!" _

"_It is true. You are the only one fighting."_

"_Lügner! Your a liar!"_

"_I do not lie."_

"_**I hate her, telling me that Germany didn't care. She is a liar."**_

"_**Russia's control is slowly crumbling. In 1988 and 1989 Poland, Hungary, and Czechoslovakia all began to break free and Communism is getting weaker. Now there is more chances to escape for my people. There is now a chance this wall will crumble!"**_

"_**Today is November 9, 1989. This evening there was an announcement that the wall was open for people to leave. People could finally see loved one's they had been isolated from for so long! I heard people were chipping piece's of the wall of with hammers and chisels, and keeping them as memories. I'm going to see West, I can't wait to get out of this place!"**_

**Germany's P.O.V.**

"That is the last one." Germany mumbled closing the book.

I can't believe what East has been through, he just wanted out so bad and his people were suffering. It's not fair! It's not fair that while I grew stronger, he grew weaker. A tear started to form and fall. No I can't cry! I have to be strong, besides I'm use to pain. It's nothing! The word's didn't seem to have any effect though, and soon he was crying. Germany laid his head down hiding his face, when suddenly something hit his head.

"Oi, hey you don't have too cry." He heard someone say and a glass set down next to his head.

"Huh?" He raised his head and looked over his shoulder. He turned to see red eyes,  
>(at the moment) an annoying smirk, and white hair. "W-w-what?"<p>

"Miss me?"

"How? I-I?"

"There's still two halves of Germany, West and East. Now that Germany has combined back together both parts are just as strong. Since I'm half I'm still here. But now I'm not a country or a nation. I'm just part of Germany. It's just you now, just Germany, but East, and West still both there." Prussia explained

"So now there's Germany and East and West?"

"Ja. But I'm still my awesome self." He said flopping down on the bed in the room. "By the way, you can drink that." He said gesturing to the desk. Germany looked and saw a glass of beer and started drinking it.

"danke"

"No problem."

"wait, if you were fine then why did you disappear?"

"I told you that. Both part of Germany came together." Prussia paused "'became one'" He spat. "so I disappeared then came back as a part of Germany."

"Oh."

"I see you were reading" Prussia said getting serious.

"...Ja." I hesitantly replied.

Prussia got up, picked up the journal, and started flipping through the pages. When he hit the last page he sighed and placed it on a shelf.

"Well now what?" I finally asked.

"We go on like normal."

"All right."

**End! Crappy Ending yes I know. Sorry for any confusions. This is a one shot and once again it's pathetically short. This is a 'breathing story' in other words I will check on it so if there are any corrections tell me and I'll re-upload with them. A breathing story or in most cases a breathing document is a written document that has changes made to it consistently to make it better. The Deceleration of Independence is an example of a breathing document.**

**Translations: all are German**

**Bastarde! Alle von ihnen!- Bastards! All of them!**

**Schrecklich!- Terrible**

**Schwester- Sister**

**Bruder- Brother**

**nein- No **

**Dumm- Stupid**

**Irrenhaus- Madhouse**

**Wahnsinn- Madness**

**Gott- God**

**danke- Thank you**

**This is going down as complete but I will make correction's. **


End file.
